


Kimi, I'm not shaving anymore

by Fabjens



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabjens/pseuds/Fabjens
Summary: A conversation between valtteri and Kimi about val's beard
Relationships: Tiffany Cromwell/Valtteri Bottas, Valtteri Bottas & Kimi Räikkönen
Kudos: 17





	1. Kimi, I'm not shaving any more

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 inspired by Kimi Raikönens shaving workshops by Quagswagging.
> 
> This is my first fic, let me know what you think.

Valtteri looked in the mirror after Kimi had left, he knew that he was probably teasing, but it still stung a little when he got told he had "baby cheeks " by Kimi.

He looked at the picture that started all this and then back into the mirror. Looking back at the picture he thought that others had worse stubble than himself and wondered if Kimi had an another motive. He thought about having a beard or not, on or off for the next couple of days, before deciding to grow a beard after the last grand prix of the season.

One thing still concerned him, what would kimi do if i saw he wasnt shaving. He decided to not think about that and decided to be careful about what he posted on social media over winter. He would talk to Kimi later on, if and when he decided he liked having a beard or not.

True to himself after the race in the UAE he stopped shaving and hoped his stubble wouldn't be too noticeable on the Mercedes social media afterwards. 

About 8 weeks later. He was getting ready for the day and was looking in the mirror and decided that he liked himself with a beard and decided to talk to Kimi about it and he felt that it would be a good time to catch up with his fellow Finn. So he rang Kimi and invited him over for a boy's night with plenty of vodka.

A few days layer Kimi turned up at Val's place with a couple of bottles of vodka in hand. He rang the doorbell and when valtteri opens the door, Kimi s jaw hits the floor and had to stop himself staring at valtteri's face and wondered when his friend got so hot. He came to when he was invited inside and they went into the kitchen. On the way kimi spoke;  
"Your looking well even though you have all that fuzz on your face."

" Your still hot though" Kimi giggled. 

Val got two glasses and poured out some vodka for them both. Downing his in one, valtteri spoke, 

Before you say anything else, I have decided to grow a beard. I like it and won't need to have another shaving lesson. "

Kimi smiled and lent over and run his fingers down Val's cheek and said "you look great with a beard, hot even "

Valtteri blushed. Kimi carried on  
"You don't need another shaving lesson, but if it gets messy I'll come and trim it myself"

Ok valtteri agreed. "Just keep saving the f1 world from bad facial hair."

Kimi laughed and the two carried on with their night. Planning on who Kimi should teach next.


	2. Movember 'tashe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri shaves most of his beard and sports a moustache in aid of movember, Kimi is thankful its not as bad as sebs monstrosity last year. Movember is a real thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in about an hour this evening. Apology for bad English. Never expected to write more of this but valtteri obliged by participating in movember.

**Imola, Italy. November 2020.**

If only he'd paid attention to valtteri and tiffanys insta stories he wouldn't have been so surprised at the thingy on valtteri's face. Kimi thought he could have looked worse, there had been worse attempts at facial hair on the grid. As soon as possible after the quali he went over to valtteri and tiffany moterhome, partly because he was curious partly because last time they had spoken about it.

When he got there he knocked and hoped they were in whilst looking round to see if he was spotted, the covid restrictions were annoying but needed in these times.almost immediately the door opened and he was invited in thankful that he had kept his face mask. 

"Would you like a drink" Tiffany asked 

"Water, please " Kimi responded eyeing valtteri carefully. 

Val chuckled as tiffany brought over the water to where they were sat. "I'd thought that you'd come round sooner or later" Val said whilst tiff looked confused. "What do you mean" asked tiffany

"A while ago Kimi was teaching everyone to shave, I had a couple of lessons myself. "Val explained "we spoke after I decided to grow a beard because it felt like everyone was saying I had a baby face."

"To be fair you do look better with a full beard, though its nice to see that you haven't completely forgotten how to shave, you suit a tashe and its loads better than that catapiller Seb had a while back", Kimi said. "I was just wondering why now why not during lockdown or after the season finishes. "Pondered Kimi 

"Movember" tiffany said "if we can raise awareness and funds for men's cancers when they need it most why not." 

Kimi smiled and said "at least you can grow a beard, unlike some of us, me and lando may have to use fakeones next year." 

Everyone burst out laughing, they then spent the next couple of hours catching up.


End file.
